Total Drama Warrior
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: 9 of the original cast returns along with 8 of your oc's and 3 teachers i will create will have to come to this kingdom to survive for 1 month for each chapter it will be one day you must survive 30 days from monsters, aleins, and your other warriors so good luck and please review. RATED t for killing not very detailed but will be mentioned. also T for death. Ale is a character.
1. Chapter 1

**TOTAL DRAMA HERO'S**

**YEP ANOTHER OC STORY BUT IN THIS ONE IT CAN'T GET TOKEN DOWN BECAUSE IT HAS THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN IT AND IS A FANDOM ABOUT 9 CHARACTERS OF TOTAL DRAMA WITH 8 OF YOUR OCS PLUS 3 OC TEACHERS I WILL MAKE AND ONE OF MY OC I WILL MAKE WHERE CHRIS WILL DECIDE WHAT TEAM WON THE WAR, BATTLE, OR ATTACK, OR RAID.**

** RULES BECAUSE THESE RULES ARE AWESOME AND HERE THEY ARE**

**NO MARY SUES**

**ONLY ONE OF EACH ANCIENT WARRIOR**

**NO OC'S I HAVE SEEN EVERYWHERE LIKE EMILY LION**

**ONLY ONE OF THESE 8 WARRIORS (I have took one for my oc that will be my example) NINJA, SAMURAI, PIRATE, VIKING, KNIGHT, MUSKETEAR, GREEK SPARTAN, ROMAN GLADIATOR.**

** OKAY HERE IS THE APPLICATION AND TO MAKE SURE YOU READ ALL OF THE WORDS I WANT YOU TO PUT 'NTA FANFIC IS AWESOME WHICH IS TRUE' IN YOUR APP AT THE BOTTOM OR AT THE TOP SO HERE IT IS**

Basics-

Full Name:

Age/Birthday (ITS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY)

Gender:

Warrior class: (YOU KNOW WHAT WARRIOR YOU ARE)

Stereotype:

Psychical description-

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Casual Wear:

Formal Wear:

Swim Wear:

Sleep Wear:

Armor wear:

Personal-

Personality:

History:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weakness: (MUST HAVE THREE)

Hobbies/Talents?:

Audition Tape:

Paired Up?:

If so, with what type of person?:

Luggage (INCLUDE WEAPONS):

Anything Else?:

** MY OC**

Basics-

Full Name: Vulcan Arrow

Age/Birthday (ITS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY) 17, June 18, 1995

Gender: male

Warrior class: (YOU KNOW WHAT WARRIOR YOU ARE) Blackfoot (THE TRIBE) warrior

Stereotype: the Blackfoot (THE TRIBE) warrior

Psychical description-

Eyes: dark red

Hair: black dread locks with knives, arrow/spear heads, and feathers

Height: 6 3

Weight: 196lbs

Casual Wear: deerskin jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes

Formal Wear: deer skin tux like a boss. And a bear/rabbit fur tie.

Swim Wear: bear/rabbit fur speedo

Sleep Wear: bear/rabbit fur shorts

Armor wear: he goes bare chest with deer skin pants and shoes with a wolf head helmet as a helm.

Personal-

Personality: he is very brutal strength and gets mad easily so don't mess with him. He will beat people up all the time. He although is a gentle men and doesn't hate people unless they make him mad.

History: he grew up in a forest alone because his mom was a huntress that got pregnant by a man in town she never knew and her mom died at 10 after teaching him everything he knows and died to a bear attack. He grew up all alone and does everything by himself and he will only go to town and get stuff like cooking oil and stuff he can't buy himself.

Fears: being attacked by a 100 ten foot high radioactive fire breathing bears. Which is .

Likes: being alone and hunting

Dislikes: being surrounded by people who talk way to much!

Weakness: (MUST HAVE THREE) he doesn't have modern technogly like steel, iron, or that stuff. He is not very good in a fight against faster people. He is very weak to when fighting a majestic wolf something he thinks as a brother or friend

Hobbies/Talents?: he is a great hunter, fighter, and craftsmen because he needs to make all of his stuff.

Audition Tape: the person I have created who will not win but will kick someones ass in the face. "Hello I am Vulcan and as you can see I am the worlds greatest warrior." He is wearing his armor and is surrounded by dead animals and knocked out people. "I have took down thousands of people and I have destroyed them easy. So pick me so I can knock at ninja's and pirates." FUZZ

Paired Up?: yes

If so, with what type of person?: possibly a hot ninja girl or pirate maiden. Or hot knight.

Luggage (INCLUDE WEAPONS): he has his 4 pairs of his regular clothes and 1 wolf helm. He has 5 spears, 3 bows, 5 bow strings, 150 arrows, 15 spear heads, 50 arrow heads, 8 tomahawks, 8 throwing knives, 8 knives small, 8 knives medium, 8 knives large, and 2 battle axes, 4 axes, 5 hatchets. Well thats kind it. Also a bear helm

Anything Else?: he believes in ancient gods.

NTA FANFIC IS AWESOME ITS TRUE! So review *WINK WINK *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey their people of Fanfic will everyone knows of the black out tomorrow I can't wait and also I will not be on for a week since I have boy scout camp will most of those OC's I see are a bit weird because some aren't following the rules but I am half way done and I have 4 of them done that are not mine and so I have 4 spots open left they are for a roman Legionarre, Knight, Musketeer, and Viking these are the OC's I have selected

Trung Vanh, Samurai, by Cupcakes11 a awesome writer *MALE*

Vulcan *MINE* indian warrior *MALE*

Ivy Rivers, Pirate, Gwuncangirl94 *FEMALE*

Miles (Mile) Vantrhop, Ninja, Ghost Mime Warrior-35-71 *MALE*

Tonia Jovaline Heart, Greek Spartan, El' Caliente *FEMALE*

So do as I say now go and review tell your friends I will start writing the second I get back from scout camp, shower, and then eat. Wish me luck I need to wake up at 3 am.


	3. Episode 1 part 1

Trung Vanh, Samurai, by Cupcakes11 an awesome writer *MALE*

Vulcan *MINE* Indian warrior *MALE*

Ivy Rivers, Pirate, Gwuncangirl94 *FEMALE*

Miles (Mile) Vantrhop, Ninja, Ghost Mime Warrior-35-71 *MALE*

Tonia Jovaline Heart, Greek Spartan, El' Caliente *FEMALE*

Lambia Bartholin, Viking, Guest person and if you make account then I will change it. *FEMALE*

Kiki Frost, Knight, White Rose Omega *FEMALE*

Layla Nightwing, Aztec Warrior *SHE IS REPLACING MUSKETEER SO I CAN GET THIS GOING* *FEMALE*

Athena Lawrence, Roman Legionnaire, Not logged in.

**Here is the cast list and I have decided that their will be no Musketeer and it will be replaced by Layla and I have the 9 characters that will return to be warriors they are. Noah, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Zoey, Owen, DJ, Harold, Courtney *SHE IS SELECTED FOR BEING KNOWLEDGEBLE OF PIRATES* SO here is the first chapter in TOTAL DRAMA WARRIOR **

"Hello everyone in TV land we have selected the top warrior in their fields to join us for this season of Total Drama which will include 9 of your favorite classes such as. Noah Indian Warrior, DJ knight of kindness, Heather the sneaky Assassin ninja, Harold the nerdy Samurai, Alejandro the tough fighter the Greek Spartan, Owen the idiotic Viking, Courtney the annoying suing pirate, Duncan the Aztec Warrior *THEY ARE FAST SNEAKY AND SKILLFUL ALL THE TRAITS OF DUNCAN*, and Zoey the Archery Roman Legionnaire. Also joining us is Vulcan the Indian Warrior!" Said Chris who was outside of a giant building with a giant dome as the roof. Vulcan drops out of the sky wearing his deerskin pants, wolf helm, and deer skin boots. A spear in hand he stands from his kneeling position and says.

"You kidnapped me from my home, invaded my forest, tore down trees, and you kidnap just so you can have me complete in a Reality TV show? I am going to kill you!" He then throws his spear at Chris which brings a roar of laughter from the old cast which has the interns have to come help which kills 2 of them breaks all of the bones of one and put the last one in a coma. He stops and sits down in a chair they had set out for him his chest covered in blood.

"Okay so we need new interns and I think we should cut that part out. Now time for the next contestant to come out Kiki Frost the knight of the group." Then a girl with albino style skin flew down from the sky with a parachute.

*She was wearing white jacket with a pastel yellow shirt underneath, as well as a light gray scarf and jeans with white boots. Her snow white hair was sticking up from falling 1000 feet from the sky. As she walked up some people looked at her and then said.

"Hi uh… is their going to be any Walruses around here?*1*" Then Chris said.

"No and if there was Vulcan is going to kill every animal in a mile radius." Then they show Vulcan still covered in blood digging down on a giant thing of ribs covered in sauce which looked like blood. She then says.

"Thanks Vulcan." And then she sits next to him and he offers hers some ribs which she digs into too. Then Chris says.

"Okay so next up is Trung Vanh the Samurai Genius with all the technology." Then a man lands on the ground in a splits. Which made him scream as everyone else laugh except Harold who helps him up.

"YOU okay man?" Asked Harold to Trung who wore a camouflage t-shirt, brown shorts, white socks and green/white sneakers. His black hair was short and messy from the fall. He then said.

"Thanks Harold I feel like you are the only one that would be able to feel my pain." Then Harold said.

"Yeah I remember episode 2 season 1 and I feel on the water it hurt a lot." Harold then scratched his leg near his kiwis.

"Okay time for the next contestant who is Layla Nightwing the Hottest Aztec warrior from the previous 1,000,001 years!" Said Chris and then a girl Raven dark hair said.

"Well hello Chris." She said it in a seductive tone and then she walked up to him and then pickpocketed him while he stared at her and muttered over and over.

"She is too young Chris just stay away from her." He then said. "Just go over there." He pointed towards the three new characters that were all eating ribs all covered in sauce and then Kiki stood up and said.

"Hi I am Kiki Frost I would enjoy to be your friend." She said cheerfully and then Layla tripped over her long tanned dress-like robe made of animal hide with leather boots. She got up and said.

"Sorry I just don't like cold temperatures." She then walked away from her and sat near Vulcan who handed her some ribs. She then said.

"You know I like guys that are strong, fast, and hot." She twirled her finger along his bare chest and he said.

"I like girls that are able to beat almost any opponent." He then took off his wolf helm revealing his long black dread locks which he kept some knives in. She then continued to seduce him while Chris said.

"Moving on we have are next contestant who is the final new Male who is Miles (Mile) Vantrhop who is the ninja of the group." Then Mile jumped between trees after tree after tree till he landed on the bloody X.

He wore his casual teal shirt beneath a black jacket with his sneakers and baby blue pants with dark blue spikey hair. He then walked away not even talking and sat down and turned down Vulcan's ribs which he was offering to everyone. Then Chris said.

"Time for the next girls this is Ivy Rivers the pirate so watch your wallet wait where is my wallet?" Asked Chris as he messed with his pants and then Layla took out all of the contents of the wallet and said.

"Here Chris is think that Duncan stole it. You should have him eliminated." She said and then Chris said.

"Vulcan kill Duncan!" He directed towards Vulcan who grabbed a couple of knives out of his hair and said.

"Where you want them?" Then Ivy who been watching said.

"Hey what about me?" She then took a seat and Chris said.

"Fine Vulcan don't kill Duncan," Then Vulcan put away his knives into his hair and then Vulcan went back to staring at Layla. Chris continued. "Okay so now we have Athena Lawrence are Roman Legionaries."

Then she landed she was a green hunting clothes like a female robin hood *NO CLOTHES GIVEN* then she said. "UH my creator will review some clothes for me." Then Vulcan shot a arrow at her and said.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Then a giant light flashed erasing the last minute of everyone's memory.

"So now its time for Lambia Bartholin!" Said Chris and then a crazy girl feel from the sky saying.

"OMG its so awesome to meet you guys." Her clothes were dirty with mud so her forest green t-shirt with broken hearts all over, faded blue colored pants, a golden helmet-like hat, and brown leather boots were dark brown. She then dusted them off with an axe hugged Chris and ran away to sit down.

"Okay time for are next victim I mean contestant. Tonia Heart!" A girl with blonde hair with long bangs fell down and landed safely. Her clothes Pink off the shoulder long sleeved flowing thigh length dress and slipper shoes! Were unharmed too.

"Now sit down their the author has to stop writing so just shut up and eat some ribs." Chris said and then the light came back on and then everyone fell asleep still eating ribs.


	4. episode 1 part 2

**CHAPTER 4 EPISODE 1 PART 2**

**TIME FOR THE FIRST FIGHT**

Chris led all of the Warriors inside and said.

"Okay so I think that I need to explain why I have all of the old losers here because I chose them to be are other contestants in this completion and its not like other seasons in this one... no one can be eliminated. But you all can win the money because every challenge will have guys get points the more points you get the closer to the stock pile of weapons because I am a redneck have horded. You see you will all have to use your survival skills, fighting skills, and other stuff blah blah blah just your going to fight to the death now time for your rooms!" he then led the people into the building and then Noah said.

"So your going to give us a terrible room like the rest of the season... woah." He said as they entered the girls room which were queen sized beds with curtains around them. A chest was at the front of all of them made of cedar wood and had their owners name on them. Zoey immediately said.

"Hey one question what about weapons everyone else here has weapons we don't." So Chris said.

"Girls put away your stuff I will so the guys their room and have them get their stuff in their Chests." So the guys left and then the guys saw their room was just like the girls so when everyone was done Chris said.

"So people without weapons or just want more weapons can get them here you can get them for free but everyone is only permitted in their field so Vulcan and Noah can only go to the native american warrior section. The full list is over their." He then pointed towards a piece of paper which was on.

**Courtney and Ivy Pirate Section**

** Vulcan and Noah Native American Warrior Section**

** Athena and Zoey Roman Legionnaire Section**

** Kiki and DJ Knight Section**

** Lambia and Owen Viking Section**

** Mile and Heather Ninja Section**

** Trung and Harold Samurai Section**

** Layla and Duncan Aztec Warrior Section**

** Tonia and Alejandro Greek Spartan Section**

Everyone read and reread the list multiple times and then they all said.

"Wow I am with a loser." Said Vulcan, Lambia, Heather, and Ale and hten the rest said postive things and Vulcan said.

"You guys are going down I am the best hunter in the northern and southern hemisphere." He then heard Noah said.

"He is probably the third most stupidest person in the world, first and second are Owen and Lightening." He was then sliced in the arm by Vulcan and he pushed him to the ground. Vulcan walked away and Noah said.

"Well I need to train otherwise he is going to kill me right out of the dock. So anyone want to help me?" He asked and then Layla picked him up and said.

"I will help you Noah if you will help me?" She said it in a seductive tone and Noah said.

"Sorry I am pretty immune to seducing. But if you want I think Vulcan is immune to it easy. So go at." He said and then Layla left to seduce other men and possible girls. As the former cast started to get weapons. Most of the people started to train when Chris walked in and said.

"Challenge time we will be doing a team completion of 4 matches o till the end don't worry it will be virtual. So meet me at the game room in 5 minutes." When he left everyone just stared and then it went to the game room where their were 18 pods and giant trash cans next to them.

"Okay victims I mean contestants put your main weapon and another weapon into the trash can thing and it will be scanned and then you will fight to the death against the others so good luck." Said Chris and then while Duncan threw in a obsidian sword **IMAGE FROM DEADLIEST WARRIOR THE FIRST WEAPON** twice and then Layla threw in a club and a sword/matchete.

"So Duncan want to help me win?" She asked him as he pushed him up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his and he said.

"Uh I have a girl friend..." He just kept staring at her breasts which made him get more annoyed till Courtney comes over and says.

"That's my man not yours, not some goth weirdom and not Heather." She started to attack her but was grabbed by Vulcan immediately who took her and put her in a pod of her own then slammed the door. He locked it with lots of knives he pulled out of no where.

"Thank you Vulcan." Layla said as she seduced him and Vulcan just smirked.

**Confessional**

Vulcan was carving a staff and he said. "I am not being seduce I am smart I know that she isn't seducing me because I am able to win no matter what. So what she is a nice girl that doesn't want to work so I just help her. I still will take the million." He then stabbed into the wall.

Layla was doing her makeup when she said. "I am seducing everyone I can I need to make a Vulcan, Noah, and a couple others do what ever I need." She then walks out.

Zoey was crying a little and then she said. "I don't know why but I think that Mike is cheating on me with Dawn because she has matured and grown. Her breasts have tripled and she grown half a foot. Infact I am pretty sure she been with every guy on the show because now I just hate her." She starts to cry a lot more and then leaves **I JUST WANT THIS TO BE THE SET UP FOR THE NEXT ONE**

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Noah, Vulcan were in side their triangle shaped arena and Vulcan said.

"Whats your weapon?" He asked and Noah pulled out a spear from nowhere.

"Whats yours?" Asked Noah as he started to stuff in training. Vulcan then pulled a ax out of nowhere and he cut down a tree which appeared out of nowhere.

"So what we find them and kill them... to easy." Said Vulcan and he started to run around killing screaming time to kill time to kill.

"So I guess I have to kill some people hope they have better luck then me." He then walked away always watching his back.

**FLASH**

Owen and Lambia were playing with their ax's when they heard a noise and Owen booked it out of their.

"Dammit Owen why did you run away you coward!" Said Lambia and then she sat down and started to wait till death when Vulcan jumped out.

"F***!" She cursed as she started to run when Vulcan said.

"Even if you ran you can't escape me but I wanted to talk with you." He said and then Lambia said.

"Well I am off the market so please don't try to flirt with me." She said and then Vulcan chuckled and said.

"I know all of your guys secrets and you know I am going to kill you some times but this this is going to wait. I am going to teach you something important. Its about your weapon choice. You are more built for speed you need a smaller ax lets say a tomahawk or hatchet. But now time for you to get eliminated!" He then swung the ax cutting off her head in swipe. Then he ran after Owen.

**FLASH**

Courtney was standing by the lake while Ivy swam in the lake with her sword lying in the open. The sound of a really really really fat man running and screaming like a little girl could be heard from a mile away. The sound of him fallen was drowned in laughter.

"OWEN I am going to kill you. You know why because I hate you!" Said Courtney as she picked up her cannon and Owen just threw his ax at her. It hit her in the head killing her. But on accident the fuse went off and went right through Owen and killed Noah who had killed Owen with his spear.

"Wow that was fast so who is left?" Asked Ivy as she picked up her sword and looked around. The leaves would russle sometimes and then she said.

"Whose their because I will kill you!"

**CONFESSIONALS**

Owen was holding his ax and had viking horns on. "I am so pro I killed Courtney by throwning my ax and I didn't even feel the cannon ball for some reason though I did feel a sharp pain go through my heart. I bet it was the cannon or Vulcan I know that Noah could never kill me were best buds." He then snorted milk out his nose.

Courtney was using her PDA and said. "I am going to win that mil because if I don't then I will be a loser because I never make it to the final two. Heck Duncan did better than me every single time! I am going to win this so I will be a winner and so I can have a mercenary kill Duncan. O wait did I just say that on live TV. S***!" She hten destroys the camera with her cannon

Ivy was sharping her sword and said. " So I knew I was going to die to Vulcan no matter what. So I thought what should I do should I stay or should I run like hell and swim away. Man things are confusing me here I mean seriously we are brought here to fight to the death but why?"

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

So Ivy was swimming in the water and Vulcan was by Noah's body and he said.

"Well I will take your spear friend I will win for us!" He then took the spear and threw it with all his might and killed Ivy by destroying her leg. So she drowned to death and that was the end of it.

**FLASH**

Trung and Harold were waiting at the waterfront when they each were giving their Katana's. Harold started to run around cutting down trees. Trung just said.

"So Harold your just going to run away wow. I am going to lose am I not." He then stabbed the ground with his Katana and started to just wait.

**FLASH**

Layla was just sitting down waiting for Duncan to do all of the work. He was using his obsidian sword to build up a fire.

"You know you could help?" Asked Duncan though he kinda demanded it. So Layla just got up and said.

"But your the only one that can do it right with your big strong hands." She said holding Duncan's hands which made him immediately start to work faster. She then sat back down and did her nails while Duncan killed him self doing what ever she wanted.

**FLASH**

Zoey was working with some traps when Athena said.

"So how is Mike?" She asked and Zoey just shot a arrow at a tree and said.

"None of your business!" She snapped tears in her eyes she just went back to set traps when Athena said.

"So how is your hamster?" She then just watched as Zoey just said 1 word.

"Dead." She then started to go after the rest while Athena said.

"Gosh I mean seriously is she emo now?" Then Athena took her extra long daggers and ran after some losers.

**FLASH**

Tonia was sitting on a log playing with her sword when Alejandro came out and said.

"So how are you Chica Hearts?"

"Good good how are you Alejerkdro!" She snapped at him and he just chuckled and said.

"You ready because we need to end this and win so I can get that mil."

"I don't care what you want I will be able to win this alone but I think that Duncan could be useful." She said and then Alejandro said.

"Pst he is a weak person only won 1 and that was just luck." He said and then ran away while Tonia went after the rest.

**FLASH**

Duncan was walking around when Alejandro dropped down and stabbed him in the back. As Duncan fell to the ground he started to depixelize slowly. Duncan said.

"I hate you and I hope you die painfully!" He then lost his head and died. Alejandro just grabbed his sword and left not even sad or angry but smiling.

Tonia was in the bushes watching this happened when she left she dropped a flower on where he died and ran towards the smoke.

**FLASH**

Athena was walking around when she found Alejandro sweet talking Zoey.

"You see Zoey Mike doesn't deserve you if he is cheating you should dump him and help me. So what do you say?" Said Alejandro and Zoey just said.

"So what do I do first?" She asked and then Alejandro said.

"Break up with Mike the next time you see him and then find someone new. But first help me kill the rest of these noobs." He then kissed her forehead and they were about to run off when Athena shot Alejandro in his back and Zoey turned and shot Athena in the neck who shot Zoey in the neck.

As the three died Layla walked past and said.

"So look like all I need to do is kill the nerds I wonder where they are?" She then grabbed her weapon and got her self crushed by a giant log Zoey had made.

**FLASH**

"Okay so looks like that are two finalist are Vulcan, Noah, Trung, and Harold now who will win in the next match see right after these messages." Said Chris

**SORRY ITS NOT A CONCLUSION I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP NOW BUT I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE WHOSE CHARACTER IS IN TO SAY WHO THEY WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH WHO THEY WANT TO BE ENEMYS WITH AND WHO THEY WANT TO DATE IF THEY WILL DATE**


	5. Episode 1 part 3

**TOTAL DRAMA WARRIOR CHALLENGE 1 TO BE FINISHED HERE**

**Okay I messed up the last challenge so it was Harold and Trung who won but it was actually Layla and Duncan and now the final around with Harold, Trung, Kiki, Dj, Mile, and Heather. So its time for the grand finale!**

**FLASH**

Trung and Harold were waiting at the waterfront when they each were giving their Katana's. Harold started to run around cutting down trees. Trung just said.

"So Harold your just going to run away wow. I am going to lose am I not." He then stabbed the ground with his Katana and started to just wait. As he waited Trung noticed a small cave just big enough for one person in the side of a cliff hidden from view.

**FLASH**

Harold was running threw the forest when he said.

"Trung I think there are some about half a mile north what you think?... Trung?Trung?" He then turned around to see him gone so Harold said.

"Gosh..." then he walked away as Heather ran on to screen just as she left. She looked around and then Mile's jumped down from a tree with two throwing knives in hands. He ran to another tree and climbed up to the top and sat.

"Uragh Mile's I am going to kill you!" She grabbed her blowgun and ran towards the waterfront. As she ran away DJ walked in scared and frightened holding a giant shield. Mile's threw both knives into DJ's chest.

"AH!" DJ screamed and Miles jumped down and grabbed his knives as the broad sword that belonged to Kiki cut straight threw Miles cutting him in half. As he feel Kiki picked up DJ's shield and then ran off to finish the game.

**FLASH**

Harold was walking around the waterfront when he saw Heather walk out of the forest so he immediately attacked her. Slice her left arm fell off and Heather screamed in pain.

"AH!" She then with her last ounce of strength shot Harold in the neck with her blowgun. As Harold neck started to swell up then his neck exploded making his head roll off his body. As Harold died Trung came out of his hiding spot and finished off Heather who was just unconscious from shock. As he picked up Harold's Katana he said.

"So who is left?" As he counted off the people with fingers Kiki popped out of nowhere and cut him in half from the top to the bottom. As the game shut down Kiki threw her sword into the air. As it disappeared and her the worlds Total Drama Warrior appeared in big red and blue letters changing from blue to red in this pattern. Blue blue red blue blue red blue blue red red blue blue red blue blue red blue blue red red.

**Flash**

Everyone were still in the pods and as they got out everyone who was killed rubbed the spot they were killed at. Owen rubbed his stomach at the spot where he was stabbed by Noah though he thought it was Vulcan. Noah was rubbing his gut where he was cut in half by the cannonball. As everyone started to get rested Chef came on screen with a giant tray like the buffet from season 1 episode 3 challenge 2 part 2. the big sleep.

Chris said. "So Guys its time for you guys to have dinner because for some reason the load time which was 3 hours... but don't worry we had Steve Jobs fix it." Heather butted in.

"Isn't Steve Jobs dead?" Then Chris said.

"No he isn't we brought him back to life with all of are special technology that we had someone from are time go to the future and bring back which is possible. Don't try to disprove it because we have this guy who is a super special mega ultra scientist prove it. Say hello to ENSTIEN! Wait thats Mike's son from Fanwriter9 newest story to his other story about Mike and Zoey of his kid. And he is just in his MPD. So enjoy the food." Then everyone lost their memory since I broke the 4th wall. Then Vulcan and Noah started a conversation.

"Vulcan I know you are a great hunter and can probably win this all alone but do you want to be a team?" Noah said and then Vulcan just said.

"Only one way. If you join me in training. You will wake up with me at 3 am in the morning and we will run for 20 miles straight. After that we will go hunting till its a hour before breakfast. In that hour we will skin, we will gut the deers, skin the animals, take apart every single part of the animals, and then we will cook them and eat them. After that you will do a hundred push ups, 200 sit ups, and will do 100 reps with 50lbs weights. After that you will than do the challenges and you will circumnavigate this island. That is all you must do and by doing that you will be able to get as fit as me. That is how we will win this dumb game." Vulcan then everyone looked towards Courtney's pod where Vulcan's knives were.

"Oh... we forgot about Courtney." Chris said and Vulcan walked up grabbed each and every knife their was and put them away in his hair. As the pod open Vulcan was shown a real challenge. To take on the vicious and evil COURTNEY!

As Vulcan got beaten up 50 interns came in and shot Courtney with blowguns trying to knock her out.

"We would like to apologize to the family's that lost a child today that were interns here are their names."

Intern Max

Intern Steve

Intern Blonde girl 2

Intern Michelle

Intern Ella

Intern Micheal

Intern Yew

Intern Percy Jackson

Intern Harry Potter

Intern Ginny Weasley

Intern Ron Weasley

Intern Hermione Granger

Intern Annabeth Chase

Intern 1

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

Intern

And the rest of their names couldn't be known since they were maimed to much.

Vulcan was on a hospital cot while Chris was working with his ipad. As Chris did that Vulcan came out of the hospital and said.

"That girl is crazy why did you accept her?" He asked Chris as he nursed his bruises and broken limbs and missing fingers. As Chris walked up he pulled out a raygun and shot Vulcan healing him completely and then said.

"Thanks Steve." Then Vulcan said.

"Theirs only one explanation to this... Steve Jobs a WITCH. Now I will need 5 galleons of gasoline, a big pile of wood, a couple lighters, and some steel rope. That's all we need to burn the witch now who wants to help me?" He asked and half the people raise their hands including Noah who had some steel rope he took from his bottomless pockets. Duncan produced a lighter and everyone else just grabbed some wood and gas.

"Okay so while they chase Steve we should get ready for the last challenge right after these messages!" Then Chris starts to grab water as a giant fire starts. Then the camera went to the first commercial.

Your own fanfic profile. Free

Your own Word document writer: 24.99

Your own story that makes you happy and nice and makes you a famous author on fanfiction: priceless.

"Okay we are back now its time for Vulcan, Noah, Kiki, Dj, Layla, and Duncan so who do you

think will win vote now.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

Okay drum music and they think that Kiki is going to kill Layla and Layla was going to seduced everyone but Noah and get them to fight for her. So lets get ready to BATTLE!"

**FLASH  
**

Noah and Vulcan were sitting by the waterfront Noah holding a spear and Vulcan holding twins tomahawks. As they walked around Noah noticed the small cave that Trung hide in last time he was in the arena. Noah said.

"Vulcan over here its a small cave big enough for possibly both of us lets checked." As they walked over to the cave and as they tried to fit in them Vulcan said.

"Here you stay here and hide I am going to go after some people I think you should wait here I will lure them by here so that you can kill them. After we kill a couple people we should roam around got it?" Vulcan then ran around tomahawks in hands. As he walked away Noah said.

"What a stupid challenge."

**Confessionals**

Noah was holding his spear and he said. "Do I trust Vulcan? No but would I tell him that. Never he is my only way to winning that cool mil." He then walked out.

Vulcan was carving the staff still and he said. "So I am helping the string bean so what he will be dead in a day. Though I think theirs only 1 or 2 people I am worried about I mean Kiki did pretty good but Layla was just luck but she still able to seduce anyone so she will be my first target!" He then continues to carve the staff.

Kiki was fiddling with her armor and she said: I don't trust most people so I try to keep to myself so I wonder why does DJ ask so many questions!" She then hit the door. Which caused the camera to crack from force. As she left DJ walked in after she left and said.

"What is up with her. I mean seriously she is just being so serious. I miss Geoff."

Layla was wearing her dress which she uses for everything and said. "Hm so if I get Alejandro, Duncan, and DJ to help me then I can get them to help me kill Vulcan and survive. After I get rid of Vulcan then I will be able to win this dumb game with ease." She then kissed the camera and walked out and went to seduce Alejandro, Duncan, and DJ.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

DJ and Kiki were walking around with their broad swords out and DJ said.

"So you got any pets?" She just kept walking and DJ continued with. "Do you have any siblings?" Which ended in her saying.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! SO I CAN GET DONE WITH THIS DUMB CHALLENGE!" She snapped at him and DJ just started to cry a lot and ran away while Kiki looked around her surroundings. As she stared around she saw a giant snow covered hill.

"Perfect I love the cold temperature. So I should hide their because I am pretty sure that Layla hates snow and ice." She then ran away sword on her back helm still stuck on her head. As she ran Layla saw her and said.

"Duncan lets go I found Kiki and Vulcan!" She said as Vulcan was seen chasing after her. Tomahawks in hand. As Vulcan ran you could see him being a bit faster was slowly gaining on her. As Layla and Duncan followed Kiki entered the snow and she was able to run faster in it from her time living in the snow. As she ran she took a right and as she did Vulcan entered the snow and said.

"Uragh I hate being in the snow I usually hibernating." Then Duncan and Layla said.

"Time to die Vulcan!" Duncan jumped obsidian sword in hand coming down and Vulcan jumped to the right but was still hit in the foot having it fall right off.

"OW!" Vulcan yelled and then he threw his tomahawk into Duncan's face killing him instantly. As Duncan died Vulcan grabbed his tomahawk and looked towards Layla who was gone. As Vulcan took out some fur to cover up the wound which was bleeding greatly and Kiki said.

"So how you doing Vulcan?" She asked as she ate a snow cone she pulled out of nowhere. And so Vulcan said.

"Where did you get that snow cone from?" He was still bleeding but was going threw it. So Kiki said.

"I made it with materials I found. I then found you Layla ran from the snow. So how are you doing?" She asked and Vulcan said.

"Missing a foot but other than that I think I can survive so wheres DJ?" Then as if on cue DJ came out of the woods into the clearing and said.

"Kiki kill him!" Kiki didn't say a thing she just grabbed her sword and said.

"Should I kill you now or do you want DJ to do it?" She then stabbed the sword right next to Vulcan's head and he said.

"Well I am going to kill DJ have fun with your snow cone." DJ ran at Vulcan who managed to grab a branch from a tree and use it as a cane and stood waiting then he threw the tomahawk right at him. As it slammed into his left arm he picked up his sword and swung it cutting Vulcan down at the knees. Vulcan slammed his tomahawk in to DJ's knee making him fall to the ground then slammed his tomahawk into DJ's face as Kiki stabbed them both in the back.

Kiki stared at Vulcan's strength and even without a foot he was able to finish another one of them off. As Kiki walked around in the snow she picked up Vulcan's ax's and ran to hide in the snow. As she hide Layla ran to find Noah and possibly get some help.

**Flash**

Noah was waiting for someone to come around to kill when Layla started to yell.

"Noah come on out I need some help!" She then walked towards the small cave and walked right past Noah who took out his spear and stabbed it into her gut. As she fell Noah looked around then leaned down and started to 'look for a weapon'

as Noah did this Kiki picked up a crossbow she made and a couple arrows and took aim. As Noah 'searched for a weapon on her body' she shot a arrow into his neck killing him instantly.

She jumped up and started to celebrate and said.

"I WON I WON I WON I WON!" She then disappeared to go back to her pod and then started to celebrate and said.

"Take that Layla!" She then picked up her sword and ran to Chris for her reward.

"Since you won the first challenge Kiki and got final kill you get to pick which room the girls get and 10 feet off the 100 feet distance from her spawn spot to the cornucopia where your weapons will be in your final challenge. So lets go see the rooms!" Kiki squealed in delight and then they ran to the rooms which were first class. As they entered the first one they saw that their was 9 queen sized beds with a chest in the front of them. The beds were made of solid gold and the mattresses were made of goose feathers. As people stared at the beds they went to see the next bed room was full of bunk beds from season 1. As they walked up to them they could clearly see they were worn and broken. Kiki then said.

"I pick... drum roll please?" Then Noah played a drum roll and Kiki said.

"The one with the beds of solid gold and goose feather mattresses." She then heard Chris say.

"Hey Kiki for also winning the first challenge you get to pick a free weapon from the armory to take home at the end of the season. So what do you pick?"

"Hm my creator will announce that when they review so lets go to sleep!" Then everyone went to sleep and at 3 am Noah was shaken awake by Vulcan who had his bow out and he said.

"Get up time to train!" He grabbed Noah by the collar of his shirt and took him to the forest for training.

**OKAY SO I WANT ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT MADE A CHARACTERS TO COMPLETE THIS FORM**

**Character name:**

** who do you want your character to be friends with: *names***

** who do you want your character to be enemys with: *names***

** who do you want your character to date with or have a crush on or seduce or play the emotions of: *name of character any OC or real cast member***

** and for Kiki what weapon do you want:**

** *OKAY THANKS FOR READING I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I GET ENOUGH OF THESE TO MAKE A BETTER PLOT LINE. THANK YOU AND PLEASE BE PATIENT**


	6. EPISODE 2

**TOTAL DRAMA WARRIOR**

**SO I STILL NEED YOU ALL TO DO THE FORM I WILL MAKE ONE OF THEM AT THE BOTTOM SO I CAN MAKE A BETTER PLOT LINE NOW YOU CAN SEND THEM TO ME, REVIEW THEM, OR SEND ME A LINK TO YOUR PROFILE IF YOU HAVE ONE AND HAVE ME VIEW IT SO PLEASE DO IT SO I CAN FINISH MY PLOTLINE AND COUPLES**

Vulcan and Noah were running in the forest each holding a bow and a spear. Noah was holding his bow taking aim while Vulcan corrected his form. As he did Noah blushed as he helped aim for him. Twang the arrow hit the target a extra large Squirrel in a tree.

"Good job Noah with that you can survive for a day or two depends how you ration it but for real sport you will need to hunt Deer so lets get the Squirrel." Noah and him walk towards the Squirrel Noah still blushing.

**FLASH**

The girls all got up and said.

"Kiki that is the best sleep ever." Then Layla said.

"I am going to go to the bathroom to do my makeup." As she did Kiki muttered.

"She seems like a tramp. She been flirting with every guy here I also think she flirted with a girl..." Then Lambia who was right next to said.

"True have you seen her she basically has Vulcan doing everything she says." Then Kiki says.

"Yeah I wonder what the challenge is today."

"I hope we get to cut something up." She then picked up a ax which wasn't what she was using yesterday. She took out a sharping stone and sharping it and then Kiki says.

"Is that a new ax?"

"Yeah Vulcan told me it would work better. He said my original ax was too big for me and I have to agree this ax he is letting me borrow works great. I hope that today's challenge will be all apart warfare." Said Lambia and then Chris threw the intercom said.

"All contestants get into your swimsuits and bikinis and meet at breakfast and then you shall go to the virtual reality room for are next CHALLENGE!"

**FLASH**

Vulcan and Noah were covered in blood and Noah left eye was twitching. Vulcan was whistling lightly like he wasn't carrying two deers on his shoulders and Noah was carrying 5 dead squirrels. As they took a left Noah saw the kitchen and Vulcan said.

"Come on lets make some jerky. I am HUNGRY." Noah just stared at him traumatized. Then when they got into the kitchen Noah saw it was empty so he made his move. He walked towards Vulcan who was right now butchering a deer and grabbed him from behind turned him around and kissed him full on the lips.

When Noah stopped Vulcan said. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked as he spat out everything in his mouth and Noah said.

"Because I like you don't you like me?" He said it full of sorrow and sadness. Then Vulcan still spitting said.

"I thought you liked girls?" He then started to take out the rib cage of the deers and other bones. As he did this Noah said.

"No I am gay... didn't you watch Total Drama when I kissed Cody on the big sleep challenge." Then Vulcan who was clueless of everything Noah been saying said.

"What the hell is gay? And I didn't watch Total Drama reason I am a indian hunter I live in the wild for days on end. So I don't keep up with the trends and if I did I wouldn't kiss guys." Then Noah who was heartbroken just ran out of the kitchen crying. Vulcan just said.

"So time to finish up with these squirrels, deers, and this single raccoon. So I need to debone, cook, salt, and eat this delicious jerky." Then he started to work with the animals while Noah still cried over and over as he ran away.

**CONFESSIONAL  
**

Noah was crying on the chair that was in the confessional. "I can't believe this... Vulcan is such a jerk!" He then shoots the camera with a bow and arrow he had in his bottomless pockets.

Vulcan was just carving the staff which was now covered in strange writing. "I seriously don't know what gay people are..." He goes back to craving the staff.

Layla was doing her make up and said. "I can't wait for the water challenge I get to show off my bikini body." She then kisses the camera and goes away to finish her job.

Alejandro stood their fiddling with a knife and said. "Now I have a worthy contestant. Layla she seems like a girl that doesn't seduce but can do the seducing. Therefore I must get rid of her beauty." He then walks out and starts to do his plan.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Everyone was walking to the virtual reality room and Noah was still crying a little from being rejected and Vulcan still didn't know what gay people are. Vulcan was sporting a bear/Rabbit fur speedo much likes Alejandro's but his was purple or a dark red of some sorts. Lambia was leading the pack trying to get through Layla who had all the guys looking at her in her silky crimson and white striped bikini. As all the guys stared at her exceed Noah and Alejandro who was plotting revenge.

As they arrived Lambia who was wearing a bright green bathing suit with her hair tied back in a gold colored headband. Athena who creator hasn't sent me anything about what she wears came out wearing a green bikini and her long massive fiery out of control curly hair was flowing free. Trung who was wearing his dark blue shorts with black strips ready for action with his katana in hand. As he walked to his pod Chris came out and said.

"Okay today we will have a 9 on 9 competition where the nine noobs well fight the TEN VETS! So we have the newbies fighting the ORIGINAL CAST! So since every noob is a great warrior of some sorts the old cast gets first pick of the warships. Now everyone get in your pod!" As they did Ivy who was wearing her black bikini with purple strips took out a pistol and a cutlass and threw them into the scanner.

Miles with his short, spikey, auburn hair with black streaks in his teal colored with white polka dots. As he threw in his sword and his 8 kunais. Tonia who was busy staring at Duncan threw in her her bow and arrow and poison darts no blowgun. As Tonia stared at Duncan Courtney did too and then saw him wave towards Tonia who returned the wave. As she did Courtney attacked her only to be stopped by Duncan and Vulcan.

As they threw her in the pod Vulcan threw in two bullets for her weapon and then said.

"She needs to cool down otherwise she will be killed first. I am right now finding out who to kill first. I am making a list." Then Vulcan threw in a bow and arrow with a spear. As he got into his pod Noah threw in his spears.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah was holding a knife. "I want revenge on Vulcan for being such a jerk." He then stabbed the wall and carved in. I hate Vulcan!

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

Kiki who was wearing a pastel yellow one piece with with white strips and a pair of light blue goggles. As she walked to her pod she caught a glimpse of Vulcan in his speedo in his pod. As he laid their she just looked at his bare abs and then shook it off and said.

"I got a job to do I need to win this challenge for my team. All I need to do is kill the other team and possibly Layla." She then threw in her crossbow and throwing knives. As she threw them in she glimpsed in last glimpse at Vulcan and then Layla who had noticed it just glared and went straight to her pod and threw in her net and machete.

**COFFESSIONAL**

Layla was swinging her sword and said. "So I think something is going on between Noah and Vulcan because when I was coming back from the bathroom I went to get some cucumber because I thought that afterwards I could tan. When I heard that Noah is gay I knew that he was turned on by Vulcan and wanted to date him. But now I see a small love triangle with Vulcan, Kiki, and Noah. Now I just need to tell Kiki that Vulcan is gay and is dating Noah and Noah that Kiki is dating Vulcan so he faked not knowing about gay people to not hurt his feelings then Kiki will go after Noah and Noah will go after Kiki and or Vulcan. Its perfect and I will get both of them jealous by flirting with Vulcan. Wow this is a easy game soon I will come back into power and my family will be in power again!" She then notices the marking on the wall and saw what Noah wrote.

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

As she walked out Alejandro who was listening smirked and said.

"You think you are I am going to do it. Now I need to talk with Noah." As he ran towards Layla direction a anvil fell where Layla was a couple minutes ago. As they left Noah walks in and everyone could hear a gasp and then he said.

"What happened?"

**FLASH**

Everyone were looking at two giant boats. One a viking war boat another a pirate galleon. As everyone stared the New cast all said.

"We would like the VIKING WAR BOAT!" Then as everyone loaded up Ivy said.

"I love pirate boats!" She then took the ropes and in a snap she was out in the sea. Thats when they made their plan

"Okay so my plan is that we Kiki, Vulcan, and I will go over to the Vikings ship and then we shall start a fire at the bottom. Now Kiki, Vulcan do you two know how to make a fire easy?" Lambia said and then Vulcan said.

"Give me a minute and I will make the fire just keep them off of me for a while. While I do that I want you two to get wood but first we need to get rid of a couple people so you guys ready."

"Yeah but first I need to go to the bathroom." As she did Vulcan ran to the bathroom too. As everyone went to the bathroom on the other boat.

"I Think we should shot them all down. Zoey can you do that?" She asked Zoey as she strung a bow and arrow and then Courtney said.

"Wait so wheres my weapons all I got were two balls of steel."

"You know maybe you can get the doctor to put those on." Thats when Courtney threw them right at Duncan which made him fall right off the end. As Duncan fell Alejandro stabbed Courtney and threw her over board.

"So we lost 2 members what now. I say we just kill everyone over their." As they did nobody noticed Noah walking under neath the boat to the small area where they hold some gun powder. As they all started to shoot arrows Vulcan, Lambia, and Kiki were holding their weapons ready for combat. As Kiki raised her crossbow she took aim towards a pole for holding the sail. When she shot Vulcan took out his spear and his bow. He ran and jumped sliding down without even using a T bar. As Vulcan slide down like a ninja Mile's seen this going on and said.

"Hm they will need some kind of distraction a distraction named me." He then when everyone else was off the line jumped on and as he flew down Kiki cut the rope with her sword killing Miles. As he screams Harold see him die and then see Vulcan, Kiki, and Lambia sneak down to the place where Noah was hiding. As they dropped down Noah who was crying heard them and peered out to see them and cursed. As he did he gripped his spears he waited to kill Vulcan for what he did.

Kiki walked forward and as she did she grabbed her sword and said.

"So how should we create this fire now lets get rid of Noah I know he is hiding behind a crate I didn't see him up top when I scoped the place out. Anyway I call dibs on killing Noah." She then stepped towards a crate and Lambia said.

"Why do you want to kill Noah what did he do?"

"UH nothing I just want to get a kill." She then slashed down a couple boxes which held gun powder.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Kiki was making a new arrow and she said. "Layla told me that Vulcan and Noah were gay and together so I was so mad I stabbed her in the leg. I immediately apologized I don't know why but for some reason I think it might be jealously. Wait I am not JEALOUS!" She then snapped the arrow in half.

Noah was carving something new into the wall and said. "I don't know why but Kiki is mad at me and I don't know why. I think I need to find out whats wrong. Or I can just hide. I pick number 1 it feels better." He then leaves and the words

N

V

FOREVER

It was surrounded in a heart.

Vulcan was carving the staff which was covered in colored string and feathers. As he continued to carve it he said. "I think that Kiki gone crazy or she is just a little murderous. I don't know why but she wants to kill Noah. And Noah is mad at me for not being what ever gay means. So I think I will just wait and she whats going on." He then sees the heart thing that Noah carved. "What the hell... now that is creeping me out. And I still don't know what gay or gay people are... o gods." He then stabs the mark where Noah carved in the heart and said. "I don't even like Noah..." the heart was gone and nothing was left.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Harold was sneaking down to kill Vulcan and the rest when he saw Noah come out and say.

"Kiki why are you guys mad at me what did I do?" She then raised her crossbow and said.

"Nothing its just I need to finish the mission!" She then shot him in the gut while Noah threw a spear at her which was caught by Vulcan before it could hit her. Everyone gasped and then Vulcan said.

"I learned a lot from my days of hunting and training. Now thanks for the spears but its time for you to die." As he raise the spear Harold stabbed Vulcan in the leg and as he fell he went towards Lambia who engaged him with her ax. As they fought Noah and Kiki ran towards Vulcan and when they did Noah stabbed Kiki with his spear and then Kiki stabbed Noah with her sword killing him instantly while Kiki slowly died. As Harold was struck by Lambia's ax he tried to recover but he couldn't attack again and as he did he was killed. As they Piled the body's Vulcan carried Kiki over to the side and Vulcan started a fire after putting pressure on her wound Lambia got wood.

"Lambia me and Kiki will die anytime now just get back I will start the fire and you should get back do you need any help I could probably help you get back while I blow this thing up." Then Lambia stabbed at the walls trying to get some wood to make a fire. Then she gasped at the sight.

"Everyone's dead except Trung we are going to lose. I can't get back their so were all going to die but at least we tried."

"Then lets kill the people up top I have enough power to get up top and kill a couple people come on lets go!" Said Vulcan and then Vulcan tried to get up but fell and got up again using a spear as a walking stick. As he led Lambia up he pulled out his bow and said.

"Come on who do you want to kill first?" When they got up top they saw Ivy, Layla, and Tonia three of the last ones fighting. Ivy was fighting Zoey, Layla fighting Alejandro, and Tonia was fighting Alejandro too. Owen and DJ were hiding trying to not get killed and Lambia said.

"Owen you coward I am going to kill you!" She ran up to get stabbed by DJ who then jumped down to kill Vulcan. As he sliced at him he dropped to the ground from paining and shot DJ in the neck only to get crushed by Owen fat ass. Vulcan died next and then Tonia was killed by Alejandro who then started to beat up Layla bruising her face and then he killed her with his sword. As Ivy killed Zoey she was surrounded. Alejandro stabbed her from behind and then DJ went underneath and screamed and as he died Kiki came up with her cross bow and shot Owen 5 times in the face after seeing Vulcan crushed body. She then was killed by Alejandro and when he was done he shot Trung who then fell down dead.

**GAME OVER**

Everyone started to get out of their pods and Vulcan fell straight to the ground after being crushed. Vulcan then got up and said.

"Owen you and your big fat ***" He then charged at him with a tomahawk with Duncan being chased by Courtney screaming that she is going to kill him.

"Okay so since the old cast won they each get 10 feet off of their run. And they also get to have a yacht party. Now since the new cast lost they have to stay here now time for dinner. And it is SPAGHETTI! And we have a special dessert for you guys." He then leaves and the old cast starts to cheer and when they are done Noah is about to leave when Layla says.

"Hey Noah do you know that Kiki and Vulcan are going out. I don't know why I also thought of Vuah but you want to know something else the reason he lied to you about not knowing what gay people are because of their relationship. In fact I heard from Vulcan that he thinks your ugly and he hates you. He wants to actually just use you to get weapons in the arena so he will be a better fighter. In fact I bet right at the beginning you will be the first to die. I actually know everything about who he is going to kill he is going to kill you and then he will kill the rest of us. So I think you should get rid of Kiki and get Vulcan and you together. Its that easy. Just get him alone and don't let him go." She then walked away smiling at what she has done. As she walked away Noah saw Kiki and Vulcan talking Kiki then cracked a joke and as they laughed Noah threw a spear at her.

Kiki moved at the last minute so did Vulcan they left to get food. Noah picked up his spear and Layla who was watching smirked and then left.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Noah was carving into the wall and said. "Kiki is going to die because once she does Vulcan is all mine maybe I should leave her a message." He then leaves after carving into the wall again right over it was.

N + V FOREVER

KIKI'S GOING TO DIE AND PAINFULLY!

Vulcan was sitting down and carving the staff which a heart could be seen on with smaller written on the inside though no one could tell what it is. "Hm Kiki is just so cool and nice. I mean she is a awesome fighter and she is pretty hot." Then He saw what Noah wrote and said. "What the heck is this... N + V forever... and Kiki's going to die painfully... that is horrible well lets just gets rid of that." He then destroys it leaving no sign of it anymore. After he leaves Noah is seeing staring up from a vent. Plucking from a rose muttering. "He loves me... he loves Kiki... I am going to kill Kiki... over and over and over."

Kiki is making a new arrow and then says. "Vulcan been acting weird ever since using the confessional I wonder what it is other than a bunch of rose petals. But what is with this dumb thing its just seems like some people want to destroy the confessionals. I just hope it doesn't harm are relationship. He is a great friend but he is with Noah. I hope they have a good time." She then puts on the arrowhead she brought from her pocket and said. "I don't know how but Vulcan made a great arrow head out of pure stone. He did it with just a knife and hammer its amazing." She then stares into space happly.

Layla was sharping her sword and said. "My plan is going perfect Noah is trying to get rid of Kiki one of my greatest enemy's and Kiki is getting rid of Noah who is immune to my seducing but not to my lies." She then left sword sharpened as heck.

Duncan was stabbing the wall and said. "I don't know why but I think that Tonia likes me because she is staring at me. But hey I am on the market me and Gwen broke up with me for Trent. Just because she thinks he actually cares about him while I just want to make out. Gosh she is such a princess though maybe Tonia might want to be like me." He then smirks and walks out.

Harold was playing with his nunchucks when he said. "I can't believe it I am going on a YACHT PARTY WOOHOO!" He then started to cheer and left.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Vulcan, Lambia, and Kiki were eating their spaghetti and Vulcan said.

"HOW do I eat spaghetti? I mean how its noddles do I eat it with my hands?" He asked and then Kiki said.

"How much do you know I mean seriously you seem like you lived in the woods for days." Then Vulcan said.

"Actually I lived in the woods for my entire life my mom got pregnant with a guy in town when she got to drunk and fled away in embarrassment. Then she raised me till I was ten died and I then went to town when I need something really special and even then I never had uh... Russian food." He then picked up a fork and stabbed a meatball. Which he rips to pieces in a second. As he eats the food Kiki says.

"Well its Italian and your mom died when you were ten?" As He continues to eat the food in the end his face is covered in sauce and Lambia says.

"Uh maybe you should clean your face you look disgusting." He then goes to the bathroom and Lambia says. "Man he eats like a monster." Then Kiki just giggled and said. "Yeah but he is a great friend but I can't believe he is dating Noah." Then Lambia says.

"Wait he is dating Noah and is that why you wanted to kill him... do I smell a hint of jealously?" Then Kiki says.

"No I just I just I just I just uragh yes I am jealous but they seam happy." Then Lambia says.

"Do they even kiss I mean seriously they haven't talked at all and I was at the confessional before and I saw a whole shrine to Vulcan in their carved by someone it was freaky and it was N+V FOREVER over and over and in it afterwards Vulcan I am pretty sure destroyed it." Kiki said.

"Then do you think that Vulcan and Noah aren't dating?" Then Kiki seen Vulcan walking in and said. "Here comes Vulcan I am going to ask him." Then Vulcan walked up to the table covered in water and he said.

"I don't use indoor plumbing I use a out house so I don't use sinks." Then Kiki said.

"What did you get sprayed by the sink?" Kiki then said.

"Well I took out my ax and destroyed it in 1 go. Then it exploded. Good thing I didn't get hit with sharp stones." He then started to eat again.

"So Vulcan I have a question for you. Are you in a gay relationship with Noah?" Then Vulcan said.

"Two things one I don't know what gay is and two me and Noah don't even talk since he kissed me and I think he thought I rejected him even though I still don't know what gay means." Then Kiki says.

"Wait you don't know what gay is. And Noah tried to kiss you?" Kiki said with a voice full of rage and then Vulcan said.

"I still don't know what gay is and Noah did kiss me and it was awkward." Then Kiki said.

"Okay well gay means." She then leans forward and whispers into his ear the definition to gay. Then Vulcan turned around walked to the garbage dropped down what was left of his spaghetti and threw up. As he spew chunks Kiki said.

"Wow he didn't know what gay was. I wonder if Noah thinks that their dating." Then Kiki stared towards Noah who was stabbing the table and talking with Owen."

**FLASH**

Noah and Owen were talking and then Noah threw a dagger towards Kiki who ducked to pick up her fork and he said.

"Owen do you think you can do something for me?" Then Owen said.

"Well maybe What do you need done?" Then Noah said.

"I need you to help me get Vulcan alone with me without anyone else. So I can make my move." Then Noah went over grabbed his knife and Owen said.

"Wait why do you want to be alone with Vulcan?" So Noah said.

"Because I fell in love with him and I am gay. Now are you going to help me?" So Owen said.

"Totally I will help you but you got to help me. I can't survive long out their. If you get Vulcan to go out with you will you let me join you guys in the final challenge?" So Noah said.

"Sure buddy but do you have a problem with two guys kissing, murdering, and stealing?"

"Sure I want a mil but do we have to steal?" Then Noah says.

"YES we need to so we can thrive now I am going to get rid of Kiki the person in are way of getting money... and love." He then goes after Kiki knife in hand.

**FLASH**

Kiki was at the training room shooting arrows at a target when Noah came forward knife in hand ready to kill. As he sneaked up Vulcan watched as he raised the dagger Vulcan tackled him silencing him. As Kiki stopped shooting she turned around to see Noah attacking Vulcan with kisses. As he did Vulcan tried to push him off but Noah was holding on to him.

Kiki then ran over and hit Noah in the face with her crossbow. As Noah went unconscious Kiki helped up Vulcan and then Vulcan threw up for about a hour and then said.

"Thanks Kiki uragh I still don't under stand gay people." He then grabs his bow and arrow and starts to destroy the targets. As he did Kiki just looked at Vulcan as he shot each and every hit on the target was what it felt like for every kiss from Noah to Vulcan. She immediately left after that and went to get away from all of this.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Noah was craving into the walls of the confessional a large shrine to Vulcan. As Noah did this he sang. A old tune from total drama world tour which was Gwen's face but Gwen was changed to Vulcan. As he sang this his left eye twitched.

Kiki walked into the shrine to Vulcan and said. "Wow this is freaky I can't believe Noah did this. I need to get rid of this before Vulcan sees." She then takes out her sword and skims it away over and over.

Vulcan walked into the confessional and said. "Wow this place is getting destroyed. I think that maybe we should get a new one. I will ask Chris about that." He then walks away.

Chef was in the confessional fixing it and he said. "What the hell are they doing in here?" Then he puts in a sign saying.

No carving into the confessional or you will be elimnated!

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

The old contestants were on the lot partying and Alejandro was talking with Zoey he was saying.

"Come on Zoey I need your help to weaken Layla otherwise she shall be too powerful in a bit. With her in our way we can never win." Then Zoey who had been crying earlier.

"Okay because with a million dollars I can have entire forest bought and cut down to make a lumber to sell that would make Dawn mad." Then Alejandro just kissed her hand and said.

"Don't worry your no well near her look you are far more beautiful." She then giggled and blushed at that remark and said.

"You flirt too much." She then goes and dances with the other guys. As Alejandro smirked Heather saw him and said.

"What are you doing with Zoey I mean seriously your messing around her and I want to know whats going on!" She demands and then Alejandro says.

"Nothing chica nothing all I want to do is help her get over her break up with Mike." As Chef steered yacht the people on their partied except one sorry soul that was crying.

Noah sat their crying over and over about his rejection with a picture of Noah and he just rolled over and over crying with 5 cameras staring at him.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Zoey was just standing their a couple tears in her eyes and said. "Mike I hate you and Dawn your such a *****!" She then leaves still crying over the new relationship.

Noah was staring at a picture of Vulcan and a picture of Alejandro each wearing a speedo. "Hm I know I like Vulcan but maybe I should date Alejandro he is so hot." He then kisses Alejandro picture and then burns Vulcan's. After that he continues to make out with it.

Vulcan was standing in the confessional and said. "I am glad I am away from Noah he is so annoying. I think he learned everything from Sierra. So maybe I saw a few episodes Total Drama world tour." he then leaves,

Mike and Dawn were standing in the confessional and Mike said. "I don't know why but they wanted us to come here and do a confessional and be part of another challenge. So I hope that it isn't dangerous." Then Dawn says. "I hope it isn't too because I don't want you to get hurt." and Mike just said. "I don't want you to get your beautiful face hurt." She then jumps up and kisses him which ends up in a make out section which Zoey walks in on. They both get up when she enters and says. "Hello Zoey how are you?" Zoey then slapped Mike and punched him in the gut and left. As Mike got up from getting punched in the gut. Dawn then starts to make out with him and as they do Dawn wraps her legs around Mike's waist.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"So why did I bring back Mike and Dawn and what do they have to do with 100lbs of bombs. What of Noah and Vulcan and will Kiki and Vulcan get togther or will Vulcan go gay for Noah. Will Dawn and Zoey be friends again or will it end in a cat fight for Mike. Find out next times on TOTAL DRAMA WARRIOR!"

**OKAY SO THATS IT NOT I NEED EVERYONE THAT HAS A OC TO FILL OUT THIS FORM AND I KNOW SOME RELATIONSHIPS ARE ALREADY ESTABLISHED BUT IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE SOMETHING OR IF I AM DESCRIBING YOUR CHARACTER WRONG PLEASE SAY SO IN A REVIEW OR PM**

** Name of OC:**

** Relationship:**

** Friends:**

** Enemy's:**

** And for Kiki's character what weapon do you want:**

** THANKS FOR READING AND AS A TREAT I WILL MAKE A BUNNY FOR YOU.**

/) /)**  
**( ^.^ )**  
**C(") (")


	7. Episode 3

**TOTAL DRAMA WARRIOR**

**So I am sorry that I made you wait so long to get this episode but I made a blooper episode I will release it will be 100% not real but the reason I held it back was because it didn't have action or romance it had all of them except Noah, Owen, and Vulcan who were inside the kitchen which was locked as Noah made out with Vulcan for a couple hours... the other warriors got high from eating Vulcan's meat which was seasoned with hemp which was his socks. So this is the real one and I hope you like it.**

Vulcan was butchering a bear and as he took off the fur he said. "This will make a great blanket. Now I need to clean it. After that I need to fix up the wholes... maybe I should make some gloves?" He then starts to walk away.

**FLASH**

Kiki was sharping a bronze sword and as she did she said. "I love this sword. After that I need to sharpen it." Kiki then grabs a sharping stone. As she did Layla pulled off her curtain to reveal her fully dressed and grabbed her purse and left to put on make up. As she did the other girls woke up.

As many of them started to get ready to get dressed Zoey walked out and said. "Im going for a walk."

**FLASH**

Chef was in the kitchen making pancakes as he did. He heard Vulcan chopping up some of the bear he killed say. "So you got any brother and sisters?" Vulcan asked Chef who just said. "I have a younger brother General." He then shed a tear thinking of their childhood. As Vulcan cut open some meat. He started to speak some ancient ritual of forgiveness.

**FLASH**

Dawn and Mike were making out and then Zoey walked past them into Mike's room and set up her trap. As Zoey did Mike said. "So what you think Zoey is doing in your room?" Then Dawn says.

"I don't care lets make out." As they made out Dawn pulled herself up to be right in Mike's face and continued to kiss him very passionate. As Zoey left the room she flipped off Mike and Dawn and then left.

**FLASH**

Mile's was in the game room playing pac man watching Athena play a game where she is shooting targets and then says. "Your pretty good." Athena just chuckled and continued playing. A little blush on her face. After killing the final target she jumped up in the air and hugged Mile's which made him blush too.

**FLASH**

Everyone was walking into the cafeteria Mike and Dawn were talking to their friends. While some of the new people started to talk to Dawn. Kiki was talking to Dawn when Dawn says. "I sense you are in love with one of your friends. Its Vulcan isn't?" Asked Dawn and then Mike said. "I can sense too... what I been meditating with Dawn and doing yoga too. It really strengthen your core." Then Dawn kissed his cheek and Kiki started to stutter and said.

"I am... not.. am... love... with anyone." So Dawn said.

"Your love for him is as true as your bullied childhood when you were bullied for being albino." Then Kiki just started to say. "How do... you know that... not that it true." She then walks away while Dawn said. "She so does." Then Mike joined in and said. "Yeah honey yeah she does... does Vulcan feel the same way though?" That's when Kiki walked back over and said.

"Fine your right! Now can you please tell me what I should do." She then looked towards Dawn who said. "Okay how about you bring Vulcan over here so I can read his aura. Then when he leaves I shall tell you his feelings towards you. After that you should if he likes you kiss him. After that get him away from the snake" Kiki then said. "Thanks. O thank you! I will go get Vulcan right now!" As Kiki ran to get Vulcan Dawn and Mike started to make out. When Kiki brought Vulcan over Dawn flinched.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Dawn was meditating on the seat and she said. "I have never saw a group of tortured souls and meanies. Vulcan was the person that at 10 had to put his mother into a coffin and then bury her. And he is also wearing the skin of animals though he does have a good reason... I can live with the skin but his tortured soul is just horrid. Though I sense he is in love with Kiki but I feel like that there is someone that will try to stop them from getting together. Someone who is the complete opposite of Kiki. Layla." She then leaves the confessional just as 5 arrows miss her head by a inch.

Mike was just standing and then said. "So you might be wondering what happened between Dawn and I. Will what happened was that we got together and she been giving me lessons on well what you guys call aura whispering." Then Dawn walked in and they started to make out.

Kiki was holding her new sword and she said. "I can't believe I am admitting this but I do have a crush on Vulcan..." She stares off into space and then said. "I just hope he likes me to." She then starts to blush and then leaves.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Lambia was talking to Owen about a strategy that would work when Owen said. "You know maybe Noah and Vulcan can help us... well once Noah gets Vulcan to go out with him..." Then he realize what he said and then Lambia pulled out her ax and said.

"I will rip out every single one of your organs unless you tell me your plan. NOW!" She says pulling the ax up and then Owen said.

"I don't know the plan yet... Noah knows it... please don't hurt me." Then Owen started to cry.

**FLASH**

Kiki was talking about her home when Dawn said. "Kiki can you help me in my room take down a trap that Zoey had set up. It should only take a couple minutes." She then left and Vulcan said.

"Dawn is very nice. Your very lucky Mike." Then Mike said. "Yeah yeah I am but I think Kiki likes... you know I don't think I know that she likes you. So I think you should ask her out." Then Vulcan said.

"She doesn't like me were just friends." Vulcan was blushing and then Mike said. "Yeah by 'friends' do you mean love interest?" Vulcan then just said. "Just friends."

**FLASH**

Kiki was helping Dawn take off the spear trap that would instantly neuter Mike. As they did Dawn said. "Kiki I am sorry to say this but Vulcan seems like he has a trouble past. Though he does like you and has a great personality. You should definitional go and kiss him." Then Kiki hugged Dawn and said. "Thank you. You are a aura whisper."

**FLASH**

Chris was walking into the cafeteria where he said. "So some of you are wondering why Dawn and Mike are here will they are the flags in are capture the flag game. Now the guys will be trying to tag Dawn while the gals shall try to tag Mike now what you must do is touch the other team's flag so you can win. Now we have a little prize for the winner they get to select two people from the other team to give their entire team a spa treatment. Now the teams will be girls vs. boys. Are you guys ready because this time we will give you two weapons each now good luck and finish your breaky."

As Chris left Layla walked over to the other girls and said. "I want a spa treatment. And I am pretty sure you guys too. Now if we want to win we need to not focus are anger on killing Mike so Zoey I think maybe you should just set up traps and go after those losers. But now who should give us the spa treatment?" As we looked at the guys who were laughing at a joke we thought of who should give it are treatment. Then Zoey pull out a piece of paper and she said.

"Lets put down their names and why we shouldn't have them do the spa treatment. Now lets start with Harold."

After about half a hour the girls still couldn't decide the second person the first person decided was Alejandro. The second person will be the one that is decided by the person who touches Mike first.

**FLASH**

Vulcan, Trung, Miles, Alejandro, Duncan, Noah, DJ, Harold, and Owen. Were working on their strategy and Vulcan said. "Wait why do we want a spa treatment? I gave one to my mom once when I was 9 for her birthday." Then DJ said.

"I baked my mom's cookies for her birthday." Then Alejandro said. "I made a poem in Greek for her birthday." Then Duncan said. "I bought her a steak dinner." Owen said. "I cooked her a cake." then Noah said. "Wow are we just going to talk about when we did something for are moms or are we actually going to do something?" Then people went their separate ways. DJ went with Alejandro who was muttering the poem over and over under his breath. *1* As Noah picked up his spear him and Owen followed Vulcan who was going to kill some people.

**FLASH**

Kiki was holding her crossbow and searching for some guys. She was going straight after Vulcan as her first target. As she rounded the corner she saw DJ talking with Alejandro so she took aim. As she shot DJ in the back of the head she reloaded a second to late. Alejandro was running away while he did. Kiki picked up her arrow and went after him.

**FLASH**

Trung, Harold, and Miles were in a group with their katana's out. As they walked towards what they think was a good place to search for. As they did Layla, Ivy, Heather, and Zoey all waited to kill them but first they needed to divide them. Zoey was fidgeting with some vines. As she did Mile's group walked into the clearing. As they did Harold tripped over a vine which dropped several giant logs. One squished Harold killing him instantly but the real problem was they made a wall dividing Trung and Mile's. As Trung was about to escape an arrow grazed his shoulder and he cursed.

As Trung backed up Layla dropped up from a hole and slice killed Trung one hit. As they walked to help their comrades Zoey grabbed a arrow from the ground to help Heather and Ivy kill Mile's.

**FLASH**

Mile's was barely holding his grounds against Heather and Ivy. Heather with her shuriken and Ivy with her cutlass. Mile's was getting backed up inch by inch. As Mile's did a desperate move to kill Heather which succeeded he felt a sharp pain in his neck... Heather shuriken.

**FLASH**

Lambia and Kiki were going after Alejandro who was getting tired from running when he ran into Vulcan sleeping. As he did Alejandro said. "Vulcan why the heck are you sleeping!" Vulcan woke up and said. "Uh because who wants to get a spa treatment? And I don't think that 10 feet off of the final run will be very needed. I can probably get their before everyone else before hand. Well I am going back to sleep... wake me in the end."

"Deadbeat." Alejandro muttered and then ran away. Only to get pinned to a tree by a arrow and then lose his head to Lambia. As Kiki saw Vulcan sleeping Lambia raised her ax then Kiki said.

"Wait how about you go I am going to stay here and chat with Vulcan." Lambia started to run off and Kiki shaked Vulcan awake and said. "Hey Vulcan." The hunter sat up and said.

"Are you going to shoot me in the face because if you are I don't care I didn't plan on winning." Then Kiki said. "Why I think you would have liked a massage?" Then Vulcan said. "It doesn't matter I gave a spa treatment to my mom when I was 9 once. It was for her birthday and well she just turned 27-" Then Kiki said. "Wait your mom got pregnant with you when she was 18?" Then Vulcan who was still tired said. "Will 17 she got pregnant a month before her birthday and then when she found out fled to the wild only returning when she was in labor... I miss her so much." Thats when Mike came out of nowhere and said.

"Dang kids getting pregnant at 17. When I was 17 I didn't get any girls pregnant. GASP. Chester shut up you may think your 89 but you are in a 17 year olds body infact I think that makes you a child molester... o hey Kiki, Vulcan." Then Kiki said. "Uh Mike do you know how to finish these game because I want it over so come over here." As Mike walked over Kiki tapped his foot and then everyone fell threw the virtual world.

**FLASH**

the gang was getting out of the pods with Mike and Dawn making out when they got out and Chris said. "Congrats girls like in real life the girls always win... except in a presidential election. *2* SO now who are the two people who will be giving you your spa treatments?" Then Kiki who had captured Mike and won said. "We pick Alejandro and Vulcan." Then Layla said.

"Wait why Vulcan?" Then Kiki said. "Well he did give his mom a spa treatment before." Then Chris said. "Will okay Vulcan and Alejandro you got to go take shower and clean yourself before the massage and Dawn gets a spa treatment too. So good luck and o yeah keep it under T the author hates writing lemons... though he enjoys reading them. Why do you think that he implies sex whenever he needs it done. So please keep it T and only T!"

Kiki was staring at Vulcan the whole time just thinking of those strange lemons... yuri and yaoi... JK

Vulcan was going to change his clothes when Kiki was thinking of what Dawn said. _Kiss him... Kiss him... Kiss him... Kiss him..._

Kiki just stared and then went back to her bed to take a nap real fast. As she did she just kept thinking of her doing as Dawn said.

**FLASH  
**

Vulcan was pulling out a towel for his shower. The towel was made of bear fur. As he left Noah followed and Vulcan said. "Oh no." He then jumped into a shower locked the stall door and started the shower alone.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Vulcan was carving the staff more which he always brought in with him and said. "So basically when ever I go to the shower I see or I hear someone following me in... though from what I can tell it seems like three people... a fatzo Owen, a very small person either a girl or Noah, and a medium strength person I think some like Alejandro or maybe DJ I can't tell it is weird.

Kiki was sharping her bronze sword then she said. "I love this sword." Then she left.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Vulcan and Alejandro were getting supply's for massages and other stuff as they were about to leave when they saw Mike making out with Dawn not even caring about going to the spa. As they walked to where Chris was sitting in a chair and Said.

"So you got to fill the mud baths, fill the steam room with hot coals, and fold the towels. After that you should set out some candy for them. After that you will have to give massages to the girls. So get to work.

**FLASH**

Kiki and the other girls were getting ready for their spa's when Dawn said. "Did you kiss Vulcan?" Then Lambia walked over and said. "You like Vulcan... hm I thought you liked DJ...?" Then Kiki said. "Double No... I don't know why but I just got worried and took a nap. I wonder whats going to be at the spa?" Then they talked about the spa

**FLASH**

The guys were playing games in the game room. Each of them playing different things Duncan and DJ were playing air hockey. Duncan was winning. "Duncan you are annoying me now play fair." Then Duncan won. In the end Duncan got punched several times.

**FLASH**

Vulcan was filling up the mud baths with mud using a giant pump though you need to hold it straight the entire time. As Vulcan did this Alejandro worked with the sauna filling it with hot coals and buckets of water. As Vulcan filled the mud bath Alejandro eyed him suspiciously. As he did Vulcan finished the final mud bath so he said. "Wow this seems like a lot harder than what my mom got." Vulcan then went to fold some towels Alejandro still looking at him.

As they did Alejandro still looked at him and Vulcan finally said. "Uh why are you staring at me?" Finally Alejandro said after a minute of silence. "Uh nothing just thinking." Then Vulcan went back to folding the towels. After an hour of working for an hour they were tired. As Vulcan started to put away the towels Alejandro went to tell Chris they were done.

**FLASH**

As Alejandro led the girls into the spa he started to hand out towels and robes for the girls. As the girls left to get changed Vulcan and Alejandro took their spots at the massage table and Vulcan said. "So I wonder who's going to be first?" Then Alejandro said. "I think it might be Layla she loves going to spa's probably." Then Kiki walked out and said. "Hey.. Vul..can." She said it nervously and then Vulcan said. "Do you want a massage Kiki?" Then Kiki nervously said. "Uh.. sure. Thank you." Then as Kiki laid down Vulcan gave her a massage.

**I AM NOT CHANGING THIS RATING SO I WIL NOT EVEN IMPLY IT NOW FLASH**

Everyone was going to dinner and lots of the girls were going to sleep. As they slept Dawn said. "So Kiki did you kiss Vulcan while I was in the mud bath?" Then Kiki said. "No I want are first kiss to be something special not something forced... I don't want it to end up like what happened to Noah... or as I heard Mike and Zoey." Then Dawn said. "Yeah uh Zoey was rushing the relationship a little Mike was a little worried and then they broke up after a bit of fighting during the last week at Playa Des Loser. Mainly because I was helping Mike keep his personality's under control and will one thing led to another right after their break up me and him got together he actually just jumped right at it and kissed me when we were meditating. That's how we got together." When she was done Mike came over and kissed Dawn on the cheek.

As Mike and Dawn made out Chef said. "Will time for you guys to have dinner and because of Mike and Dawn being are special guest tonight we decided that we were going to have you guys favorite foods. Salad and Chicken Strips and French fries. Also we are letting you guys get your self a soda of your choice good night.

**FLASH**

After dinner Dawn was going to the bathroom and so Zoey walked up to Mike and said. "You know Dawn's a real W**** I hope you have fun." She then leaves and Mike says. "Trust me were in love." Mike and Dawn then started to make out and then they left.

**FLASH**

Vulcan was going to sleep and Alejandro was staring at him and he licked his bottom lip lightly.

**FLASH**

Chris was sitting down and said. "Well tensions are rising hard and you know the author had some really cool stuff that he had put down on the bottom but now he is too lazy but he still is asking you to do the form and I am also asking every OC creator to list their favorite food of their OC. So good bye." BOOM!


	8. Episode 4

**TOTAL DRAMA WARRIOR**

**EPISODE 4 Scare Factor**

** So I like to thank Layla Nightwing's character creator and Kiki Frost who are enemys already. Now I am going to give a hint about why I asked for their favorite food. The reason was because at the end the winners who I have already decided will be treated to it. Their will be two winners and their food will be made by the losers for them at the end... **

** HERE IT IS!**

** RIGHT HERE!**

** RIGHT NOW**

** SORRY I NEED TO LENGTHING THIS CHAPTER MORE**

** A LITTLE MORE  
**

** MAYBE A INCH MORE**

** HERE IT IS AND DON'T WORRY THIS IS THE REAL ONE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW**

** FLASH**

Mile's was in the exercise room with Vulcan, Trung, and Alejandro. Alejandro and Vulcan were doing the weights while Trung and Miles were practicing sword fighting. As their swords clang Mile's started to think. As their swords meet in mid air again Mile's threw threw kunai's into Trung's sleeves and another one to to his left leg. He went to get out of his trap when Mile's put his knife and inch away from Trung's throat.

"Nice one Mile's!" Said Vulcan as he lifted the weights trying to keep buff. Vulcan had his shirt off as he did it so did Alejandro they were having a race. Loser had to give the winner their lunch. Right now Alejandro was winning by 6. Vulcan had a steady beat while Alejandro would do three rest do three rest. Alejandro was smirking and sweating while Vulcan just kept going on.

**FLASH**

Layla just gotten up and saw Athena brushing her long fiery out of control highly explained even though she never said her clothes line. *1* As Layla got up and left she saw Tonia get up and said. "Hey Tonia I think that your boyfriend Duncan is still asleep why don't you guys go cuddle." That got Courtney mad so she tackled Tonia as she got up and well CHICK FIGHT! *2*

**FLASH**

Duncan was staring into the girls room when Harold passed by and said. "What the heck are you doing?" Then Duncan said. "None of your business Doris!" Emphasizing Doris. Harold got mad stormed off to train and Duncan continued to be a pervert. As he stared he kept one eye particularly on Tonia.

As Duncan stared he watched as Courtney and Tonia fought which he was just chuckling at as Lambia and Kiki tried to pull them apart. Zoey just pinned Courtney to the wall with arrows. Duncan just left when Layla walked out.

**FLASH**

Ivy was holding up her guns as she shot at the many targets. She loved shooting it freed her from her troubles *3*. As she shot Harold watched her nervously. After experiencing what Leshawna had done it scared him. He watched her as she shot. He had used black powder guns several times before.

Harold picked up another one and shot a can she had set up and made it fall. It was dead on and Ivy said. "Good shot. Well see you later Harold."

**FLASH**

Alejandro and Vulcan were doing their final part of their weight lifting contest. Vulcan was sweat terribly but was still doing them. Alejandro was doing the same. Mile's was scoring for Vulcan he had 124 while Trung was going for Alejandro who had 135. That's when Heather came in to see Alejandro shirtless. Meh a site to see for the women.

Alejandro then gave up after three more and while Vulcan did 6 more and he said. "Well look like you get my lunch." Then Alejandro rubs his goatee and says. " Well maybe you could do something for me and you can keep your lunch. Its a small task just need a little help." Then Vulcan just grabbed his shirt and started to breath heavily.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Alejandro was sitting on the seat when he said. "Well you see I need his help for something. I been trying to get a team together to keep Layla's team low and easy to pick off. So far I have Zoey but I will need a way to get food... Noah and Vulcan I heard that Noah liked Vulcan and if I get Vulcan to join me, fake a romance with Noah, after getting rid of the other losers, and Noah, I will be successful in my mission and I will get my million dollars. I am the best warrior here.

Vulcan was still carving the staff which was getting great balance and look. "I don't know what Alejandro is all about. Maybe he is gay?" Then he puts his stone knife on his chin.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER  
**

As everyone filled in for breakfast Lambia walked over to Owen and said. "When is your plan!?" She then took out her ax and Owen started to scream. "Tomorrow. Please don't kill me." Lambia put down her ax and said. "By Thor hope you die." She then starts to eat her breakfast burritos as they all start to eat Lambia glares at Owen with her ax on the table.

"LAMBIA! Put away your ax at the table!" Says Courtney who gets hit by Duncan for being a smartass. As everyone just talks Layla walks over to DJ and says. "Hey DJ I need some help I am a terrible survivalist and I think that you could help me with keeping the nature clean. Other than you I will be trying to obtain other members so just keep an open mind. I hope you join me." She then kisses his cheek and DJ puts his hand their and says. "Wow I got an admiral." He then goes back to eating.

**FLASH**

Heather was eating next to Alejandro when she said. "I think you looked pretty hot today when you were lifting weights." She then blushes and Alejandro says. "Sorry I have other stuff to do... go away you weirdo." Then Heather slices at him with her knife only to get grabbed from behind by Zoey and thrown to the ground. Zoey sat down and said.

"So who else are you bringing in on are group?" Alejandro then said. "Well we need food and I think Vulcan and Noah... though I did think Vulcan and Kiki could be a bigger help. Though we need to get rid of the fat lard Owen. With Vulcan and Noah we have food. With you I have traps, with me we have strategy but we need to slowly get rid of them near the end. Noah first. Then we kill another guy, then Vulcan then we finish the game overpower the final guy and we win. Simple as that. When we win we take are millions. That simple Chica. That simple."

**CONFESSIONALS**

Alejandro was sharping his sword and he said. "Maybe my plan isn't so simple but here is my real team and plan. Zoey, Vulcan, Noah, Kiki, and Lambia... Owen will be included for a simple plan. I will have Owen infiltrate Layla's group and eat all of their foods and then commit suicide. He knows he can't win so he is going to eat their food, jump off a cliff, and die for 100,000 dollars. Then I am going to have Vulcan and Noah do the food... have Vulcan be tricking Noah with a fake relationship but be having a real one with Kiki and Lambia is a friend of Kiki and she will help her. After about half a week I will kill Noah and then have Zoey kill Lambia and after a feud between her and Kiki and Vulcan if they die I can make either Kiki or Vulcan help me kill the rest and then we win. Its so simple. After that I get the money, ditch the losers and Vulcan gets a girlfriend. Or maybe he is gay and he is going to go out with Noah..." He starts to scratch his goatee.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Okay time for the next challenge. You will have to face your deepest darkest fears... So first up will be Miles and we will be locking himself in this closet all alone!" He then points to a closet much like the confessional and then Chris says. "You now since Athena also has the same fear we will lock them in their together. *4* So guys get in their now!" As Athena and Mile's squeeze uncomfortably into the closet.

"UH do we have to?" asked Mile's who was blushing along with Athena and then Chris said. "Stay in their for 1 hour and we will let you out... keep it PG." That makes them blush even more till Mile's get hit with the door as it closes. "Okay time for the next several people come on."

**FLASH**

Vulcan, Lambia, Ivy, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Trung, Kiki, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, and Noah. They all were in the same room a room that was built big. Vulcan pulled out two very long stone swords. Kiki her bronze sword, Lambia her ax, Duncan his obsidieon sword, DJ his broadsword, Harold took out his katana, Trung took out his Katana, Heather took out her blowgun and darts, Courtney took out her cannon, Alejandro took out his shield and sword, and Noah took out his spear.

"So what is this room for? It looks highly protected and built?" Asked Heather who was still being a bitch. As People started to walk around. A giant Rat stormed out of no where and attacked Lambia.

"AHH!" Lambia yelled as a door opened up in the wall and she and the rat went through it.

**FLASH**

Duncan was walking around till he accidently tripped and ran into an old friend. SILEN DEON! "AH!" Duncan screamed as he started to cut off the thousands Silen Deon standdes. He used his obsidian sword that cut right through it.

WHOSE

**FLASH**

Trung was walking down a passage way which looked too familiar. As he opened a door in the end he was in a room with three computers. Each computers held a 2 words except the first.

Communist Soldiers Right Behind You

Trung then turned around as 15 communist soldiers came out of nowhere with grenades and Ak-47's started to fire at him. He ducked behind the computers in fear. He just started to sweat as he formed a plan.

**FLASH**

Vulcan was walking down a passage way with only a flashlight for light when he fell down a cliff. As he fell Vulcan turned and slammed his swords into the wall. His flashlight falling down to reveal *5* 10 10 foot tall fire breathing bears. He jumped down and stabbed one in the foot easy. "Well this is going to be fun." He then charged into battle.

**FLASH**

Mile's and Athena were sweating as they were stuck in the closet. Mile's then remembered something from first aid. To keep talking when your freaking out so he though what something they could talk about? Dammit the creator didn't put any likes. So time for the back up plan. Mile's then reached up grabbed Athena and kissed her full on the lips. After about a minute they started to make out. Your welcome.

**FLASH**

Harold was walking down a passage way as he turned he saw three ninja's drop down. Each wielding a katana as they did drop down Harold took out his katana and they fought to the death btw Harold lost after one slice.

**FLASH**

Kiki was walking down a passage way when she walked into a walrus that attacked her. As she raised her sword and plunged it into the walrus face it disappeared and Chris said. "Congrats Kiki you win 10 points for facing your fears and winning. Now you can just go have lunch everyone else is getting ready and when your their please make Mile's and Athena to stop making out... otherwise he might take advantage of her lack of character design... JUST KIDDING... now get out of here." Kiki then shimmers away.

**FLASH**

Lambia was slicing at the rat and as she did she seen Heather jump over the wall and was being chased by a fat sumo which rolled into the rat... then they morphed into one. A Rat Sumo named STEVE!

"AH!" Lambia screamed as they ran around the beast Lambia threw her ax killing both of them. At once like a boss.

"Yes like a viking boss!" She screamed and then took back her ax. Chris then appeared and said.

"Great job you two but since Lambia did everything you get 10 points and Heather gets zip. Go away now." They both shimmer away with Heather shouting.

**FLASH**

Kiki and Lambia were chatting as they went to release Mile's and Athena from their closet. As they walked in Kiki opened the closet and they both gasped at them making out.

Kiki then said. "Uh Mile's you do know that Athena is probably going to die first?"

"Kiki don't give away spoilers now the writer needs to delete it... making him waste time by making you become the new Gwent." Lambia said and then Kiki face palmed and said. "SPOILER AGAIN!"

**FLASH**

Vulcan got up and looked around he had just finished. He did what Lightening tried to do to the mutant aligator... Shafriends?" they were friends for 5 seconds when he stabbed them all in the heart. It was ironic and then he left.

Chris then said. "Well Vulcan you may have won but you don't get any points now finally make out with Kiki!" Vulcan then shimmers away.

**FLASH**

Everybody were walking around and as they did Alejandro walked up to Vulcan said. "Come with me." Vulcan just nodded as everyone else went to get lunch and they walked to the room. And Alejandro said.

"I came up with a plan and I need you... you see I need you to join my alliance and fake a romance with Noah and you can keep your real relationship with Kiki fake. All you do is get us food and defend us and kill Layla-" He was then cut off by Vulcan and said.

"Let me think about it... and I am not in a relationship with KIKI! And I am not gay!" He then goes eats lunch.

**FLASH**

Lambia and Kiki were eating Pizza for the winners and Kiki said. "So want to be in an alliance?" Then Lambia said. "Sure but is Vulcan going to be in it because everyone knows how much you love him." Then Kiki said. "I am going to ask him but first I want to know if he likes me back... I can't really deal with rejection. Or bullys... and I don't really like science that much either."

"Okay but I say tonight just before bed you walk right up to him and make out with him. Don't do anything then say. 'Vulcan I love you.' and then you guys make out." Vulcan then sat down and said.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" Then Kiki who was blushing as red as redstone. *6* and then Lambia said.

"We were talking about science." Then Vulcan just said.

"Say what ever you want but I won't under stand it... my mom was always teaching me the important stuff in life... heritage." Kiki then said.

"What does Heritage have to do about science?"

"Heritage is the best thing in the world... in fact my Great great great great great grandfather is one of my favorite subjects when it comes to heritage... he was Crazy Horse." Kiki said.

"My favorite elder is King Arthur Frost. My great great great great screw it grandfather. He was one of the greatest knights ever."

"My great great great great great great great great grandmother was a priest for the Aztec jaguars. She was said to be the most beautiful woman on earth and my parent's say I look just like her." Said Layla.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Vulcan sat still carving the staff and he said. "I think that Kiki is far more beautiful..." Blushes as he stares off into space and says. "GOD DAMMIT!" He then starts to hit himself. "SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" he then stabs his leg with the knife... "Mph only a flesh wound." then Chef came in wearing his medic suit and said. "Didn't that cute through your veins and hit your bones?" then Vulcan said. "Nope only a flesh wound... I once died you know."

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Everyone were in the game room and as they played games Athena and Mile's were making out and Kiki said. "Congrats Athena but whats your ship name? *7*" Athena then said. "I don't know were leave it up to other people."

"Well I wished Vulcan would kiss me." Kiki said to them but they didn't listen as they were making out.

Vulcan was playing air hockey with Trung who was losing so Trung said. "Wait one sec." He then started to hack th lights making the points change so Vulcan was 5 and Trung was 7. Trung then pulled up the puck and bang he won.

"Wait a minute were only half way throught he day and were almost done with the chapter." He then fell to the ground electrocuted for breaking the 4th wall. As Vulcan got up he said. "I wished that I could break the 4th wall like Dawn can... also the 5th wall and 6th wall... *8*"

**FLASH**

Lambia was sharping her ax and took out a piece of paper and wrote down.

Who to kill first.

Owen

Layla

Alejandro

Noah

"Now who else should go on their?" Lambia said to herself then she threw the now paper air plane to Kiki who were staring Vulcan with a big blush on herself. As it hit her she said. "Ow... o hey a paper airplane?" She then opened it up read it and nodded towards Lambia.

**FLASH**

Everyone was going to sleep and Athena and Mile's were making out and then Mile's said. "I love you Athena." Athena replied. "I love you too. I hope were a couple way longer than Gwent."

"HEY WE JUST HAD A SMALL BREAKING UP!" Said two people from no where and Gwen and Trent came out and Trent well he had changed a bit he had half of his hair white and half of it black. They were making out and Mile's and Athena just got up and went to sleep.

**FLASH**

"So what do we have to do about this." Said Trent they will switch talking by sentences between Trent and Gwen till the last sentence they say together. "What will happen in the next chapter?" "Will the next challenge mix in with the third episode of Total Drama Island?" "Who will hook up next Vulcan and Kiki or Duncan and Tonia or was it Ivy." "FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA WARRIORS!" a black screen comes on with a skull and cross bones but swords instead of bones and a spartan head instead of a skull that was blood red with the words Total Drama Warrior's in blood red letters over top of it.

**AWESOME ENDING RIGHT NOW I DID** *** number * DURING THE CHAPTER WHICH I WAS ON VACATION FOR DURING IT SO I COULDN'T FINISH IT SO HERE IS WHAT they MEANT.**

not logged in please give some stuff.

The characters do not reflect on what the author said... okay maybe duncan. But wait and Cody.

Yep shooting helps me killing little clay discs are fun.

Well she never said her fear so it was the perfect chance to make them a couple

Vulcan is very afraid of the evilest people

Minecraft reference to the mob talker mod which I like a lot

Winner of person who gives me the best ship name I will let them pick the next challenge.

Dawn is all powerful she can do what ever she wants she is a goddess.

Now this wasn't mentioned but I am going to make my newest fanfic soon which is called The Jemmys it will include your favorite authors such as Cupcakes11, Fanwriter9, and many many more. Please read it and telly oru friends to read this.

Now the credits I can't make any.


	9. Sorry

Hey guys I feel terrible about this but I think I am going to be cancelling this story but I am putting it on for adoption and I am asking you to just do one thing if you want me to continue or want it to be yours for making your own stories just review… I am sorry so to make it up for you here's a picture of nyan cat.

+ o + o  
+ o + +  
o +  
o + + +  
+ o o + o  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_,-, o

-_-_-_-_-_-_-~|_( ^ .^) + +

+ o o + o

+  
o +  
+ + o o +


End file.
